


Easy Love

by spierfics



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, simon vs the homo sapiens agenda - becky albertalli
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: unicorn-of-satan on tumblr prompted: Can you write smth about how either bram or simon has a thing for pet names (honey, sweetheart, love) and the other is so in love with this





	Easy Love

The first time Bram had called him a pet name was a complete fluke. They were having around in Bram’s room after school, and Simon teasingly refused to hand back a photo frame. 

After chasing Simon around the room a few times, surprisingly unable to catch him Bram nonchalantly said: “Babe, come on…” 

It caused Simon to stop dead in his tracks.

Simon didn’t know how to describe it, a feeling of warmth came over him. With that simple word, Bram had launched their relationship to another level of comfortability. The ease that came with familiarity and time and comfort. He loved it.

The blush on his face must have made Bram realize what he’d said because he immediately started to apologize.

“Oh god, I’m sorry if you didn’t like it. I’ve just been hanging around Garrett and the other guys and they always talk like…”

“Bram. It’s okay,” Simon found himself smiling. “I liked it,”

“Really?” Bram didn’t seem entirely convinced. Simon knew that Bram did every single thing with so much care and caution, a fear that stemmed from messing up. Simon did his best to erase that.

“I guess it just sounded dumb when it came from straight people. But you make it sound nice,”

“You’re just biased,” Bram laughed, a sound Simon considered to be the greatest thing in the world. The fact that he could comfort Bram with a few words gave him the weirdest sense of power and purpose.

“Oh, I definitely am.”

* * *

Simon ended up using random variations whenever he would refer to Bram in conversation. Anything from valiant knight to cutie pie, Simon couldn’t help but use every possible adjective to describe his boyfriend.

Bram would only hear about half of these and would shake his head in embarrassment. But he never asked Simon to stop.

* * *

The habit didn’t end after the moved in together, or after they tied the knot. Bram would still use the occasional babe in sentences when he was feeling especially confident. But it had settled into something more domestic and intimate.

To Simon, Bram was ‘ _sweetheart’_.

To Bram, Simon was ‘ _love’_.  


End file.
